Shattered Heart
by KellySparrow
Summary: A story about Lily EvansPotter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; This story is not mine.  
**I only offered to translate the following story from Dutch to English, since I want to practice and I found this story to be a very fine one indeed. I cannot take credit for the characters or the plot, the only thing I can take credit for is the translation itself. I hope you enjoy this story, because I certainly enjoy translating it :)

**Prologue.**

Somewhere in London, a woman gave birth to a baby. The little girl opened her eyes and immediately started to conquer the hearts of everybody around her. Nobody could imagine this girl was no ordinary girl. She would grow up to be one of the most significant characters in the history of the world, without ever realising this herself. The nurse brought the baby to her proud father.

"Congratulations Mr Evans, it's a girl."


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1. First Year. **

**Chapter 1.**

_Where do I begin to tell the story of how great a love can be? _

_(Love story – Andy Williams) _

Nervous, Lily was trashing about in her bed. Tomorrow, she would be going to her new school. That in itself was not really a reason to be nervous about, but Lily's new school was a little… Odd. A few weeks ago she had received a funny letter, telling her she was a witch and she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had thought it was a joke until the empty envelop, still lying on the table, had changed into a hamster. She had screamed loudly until her parents and sister had come running towards her. She had told them what she had received and what was in the letter. Her father had picked it up from the floor and read it at a quick pace. A surprised expression appeared upon his face and at last, he shrugged and said:

"Well, the hamster certainly convinced me. As it says in the letter." He pointed at the footer of the letter. Lily had snatched the letter back from him and saw new words had appeared at the bottom.

"Hey," she exclaimed surprised. "This wasn't there just yet!"

_Ps: We understand Muggleborns who possess magic without realising it could be sceptical about the idea of being a witch or wizard. In an attempt to convince you of the fact that this is no joke, we bewitched the letter so it would transform into a hamster. When you should find this evidence unsatisfying, or if you have any questions whatsoever, please feel free to send us a letter to the address listed below. This may occur by Mugglepost. We are more than willing to assist you personally. The hamster you can keep, naturally. _

Below had been an address to the headmaster of Hogwarts, someone named Dumbledore. She had put the letter down on the table, perplexed. She couldn't help it but believing the writer of the letter. The hamster she had given to Petunia, who had returned with it to her own room. Lily's mother had been watching the hamster, fascinated, but when Petunia had left the room she asked Lily: "Are you sure you want to go to that school?" Lily had thought about it a little and nodded. She would miss her friends, but to be able to do magic certainly was something!

On the back of the letter they had found the address of the 'Leaky Cauldron' where they, according to the letter, could get everything to start the school year with. So they had travelled to the address they had been given. Her parents had already walked passed the pub three times before she had taken them by the hand and led them in. Where they blind? Entering the pub, Lily had thought it to be a mistake. How could they find everything on her list _here_? It hadn't been a shop, but a dark pub. She had even asked herself whether they knew what Coca Cola was. Her father had approached the bartender and cautiously said to him: "Excuse me. I think someone is trying to fool us."

The man had looked at him with surprise in his eyes and Lily's father had explained to him, whispering, what he meant. Apparently, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself when he talked about magic.

"We should…er… Be looking for magic stuff?"

To everyone's surprise the old man had smiled and told them to follow him.

"Muggles, huh?" he had asked and smiled broadly so they could see he only had a few teeth left.

They hadn't exactly known what 'Muggles' were, but they had recognised it from Lily's letter so they just nodded.

The bartender had led them to a little court with a few empty crates of beer and two entirely full waste bins. No Evans had known what to do by then. Petunia had grabbed her mother's hand even firmer when the man pulled out a stick. He had tapped a certain rock on a solid brick wall, and smiled at the Evans family, who had been standing behind him, tension rising. For a moment, Lily had thought nothing would happen, but then she realised a tiny opening had appeared in the wall, becoming larger and larger until suddenly, they were in front of a gate. Behind it, they could see a long street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," the old man grinned at seeing their perplexed faces.

"If you wish to return to Muggle London, you just go right through this gate and you will end up here. By the way, I have some fine Butterbeer and Fire-whisky, if you should be thirsty upon your return."

She had nodded friendly towards the man and walked through the gate, thinking they would certainly never have a drink in there.

Diagon Alley turned out to be fantastic. They had found a shop where they could buy Lily's cauldron, but the man behind the counter, a short man with short, grey hair had smiled when Mr Evans had pulled out his wallet to pay.

"You should first exchange your Muggle money," he smiled cheerfully.

He had told them about the Wizards bank and some time later they were being aided by the most peculiar creatures Lily had ever seen. They were smaller than humans, with big, bat-like ears and a grim expression on their face. He hadn't exactly looked friendly when Mr Evans had talked to them over the counter. An account was opened for Lily. When they were outside, Lily was holding a small purse containing large, gold coins, smaller silver coins and little bronze ones.

Luckily, the shops had accepted this money and a few ours later they had bought almost everything on Lily's list. Only thin that remained was a wand. Lily had been looking forward to this most of all. She had seen a little shop, next to a big animal shop, with a sign saying "Ollivanders".

Ollivander had been a small man, who had made Lily quite nervous, but she had walked out of the shop a few moments later, proudly holding her wand.

"Oh, mum, look!" she had heard Petunia say. She had looked around and saw that Petunia pointed towards an owl, as white as snow.

"What do you think, honey? Shall we buy our girls a pet?" her mother had smiled.

And so a few moments later, they were walking out of the shop, both holding their new pet. Petunia had decided not to buy an owl when she saw what it mess it really made and her mother had made it clear she should be the one to clean it all up. She had decided better off it and chose a fish that constantly changed colour instead. Lily had picked a cute, longhaired, white kitten, which lay purring inside of her basket. On the way home it had been on Lily's lap, where it had been looking at Petunia's fish with fascination.

"Would you please keep your cat from harming my fish?" Petunia had asked a little frightened when the cat had stretched her paws and a few tiny claws appeared.

"Sure," Lily smiled and petted the cat's neck.

"How are you going to name him, dear?" Lily's mother asked from the passenger's seat in the front of the car. Lily thought for a moment.

"Cuddly." She had answered at last. "It's such a sweetheart and apparently, it loves cuddling."

Lily hadn't been able to refrain herself from wishing school would already begin and that had never happened before. A week prior to the end of the vacation she had thrown a party for all of her friends. She hadn't been allowed to tell exactly where she was going, since Muggles weren't allowed to know anything about the Wizarding World, but she had promised to write a lot and her parents had promised to deliver the letter to them. When the last week was nearly over, she had grown more nervous and now, on the evening before her departure, her nerves were getting the best of her. What if nobody liked her? Or what if she missed the train? What if magic turned out to be really hard and she just couldn't do it? Or what if it still turned out to be one big joke? The moon appeared through a crack in the curtains and the room briefly lit up the letter on her desk. The flashy green ink seemed to be glowing in the dark. But it wasn't scary. It had something familiar about it. It was not until several hours before her mother woke her up, that Lily fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through._

_(At the beginning – Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastiacia soundtrack))_

The following morning was quite chaotic. Lily had managed to get her trunk downstairs and her father had heaved it into the trunk of the car. The car hadn't been calculated for such a heavy load and creaked a little, but it held. Mr Evans needed to tie the trunk so it wouldn't fall out halfway on their trip. Lily said goodbye to Petunia, who would be going to a Muggle school. Petunia had been angry with her parents because they were accompanying Lily and not her.

"It's my first day of school too!" she had shouted when her mother had tried to explain her that Lily was going to a different school where everything was still unknown. They eventually reached King's Cross, but now they didn't know what to do. Lily's ticket said platform 9 ¾ but there wasn't such a platform! Lily's father cautiously approached the railway clerk.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you please tell me where I could find platform 9 ¾?"

The man looked at him and then started laughing.

"What is this? You are the second person asking me that. Is Jeff behind this by any chance?"

The man looked at Lily's father in the conviction he would admit it was all a joke from his colleague, but Mr Evans simply asked:

"Who asked about platform 9 ¾ then?"

"Oh," the man said, clearly realising Mr Evans was being serious and looking at him with suspicion.

"Those people over there."

He pointed towards a point somewhere behind his back, without looking. Mr Evans looked at the empty place in front of the gate that separated platform nine from ten and asked who exactly he meant.

"What people?"

"Those people standing over… there." The man's mouth fell open.

"They were there just a few second ago! I told hem I had never heard from platform 9 ¾ and then a group that was standing over there called them over and THEY WERE STANDING RIGHT THERE!"

They looked around them but there wasn't anybody around within 30feet. The man shook his head, clearly confused and walked away. Mr Evans looked at the gate questioningly. It looked like any other, black, iron gate but he already knew not everything is what it seems in the Wizarding World. Cautiously, he felt the iron gate, hoping a tiny hole would appear, but it didn't. It felt normal and solid. Lily came closer and followed her father's example. To her utter surprise her hand fell right through! With a small cry she extracted her hand.

"Well, it seems as if you can only proceed on your own," her father said when he tried again, his hand just bumping up against the rough iron gate.

They said goodbye at the platform, in front of the gate.

"Be careful and watch yourself! Write loads!" her mother sniffed when she gave her eldest daughter a hug. After she had hugged her father, Lily took a deep breath, grabbed her trunk and the basket with Cuddly in it and stepped through the gate, determined. For a moment, she thought she had arrived at a carnival, but then she realised the bright colours she was seeing were coming from the bright red train, standing there blowing steam on its passengers waiting to get on and from the colourful robes of her fellow wizards and witches. What a difference! Muggles usually wore neutral colours like white, brown or black. But in the Wizarding World, everybody wore sky blue, emerald green, purple, bright yellow or orange. Lily couldn't stop watching.

Lots of children were carrying trunks just like hers, concerned looking parents behind them, caged owls hooting happily and brooms tightly in their hands. Here and there, she noticed some first-years who looked as anxious as she must be looking. She didn't know what do to. Could she just board the train? Since nothing was telling her otherwise, she just mounted the train, heaving her heavy trunk onto the train as well. Suddenly, her attention was caught by the most peculiar piece of architecture she had ever seen. A fireplace right on the platform. Lily had to refrain herself from laughing out loud. Who would try to warm a platform? The warmth would be lost immediately! And to make matters even more laughable, it looked as if though it had escaped from a nineteen century mansion and had decided to settle here. She approached it, but suddenly screamed and jumped a few metres backwards. Some people on the platform laughed at her, but Lily didn't notice. She was staring at a large woman who had just appeared out of nowhere and was dusting herself off. She looked at Lily when she screamed and said, worried:

"Oh, dear. Did I scare you?"

Lily nodded and asked the woman, her voice shaky:"

"How… You. Did you come _through_ the fireplace?"

The woman looked at Lily, smile upon her face. Lily estimated her around her forties. She was pretty. She had long, black hair and friendly, brown eyes.

"Muggle born, huh?"

Lily didn't understand how everybody could know that, she just assumed Wizard thought it to be normal when people just appeared out of nowhere. Despite the fact she knew what could happen, she took another step backwards when suddenly a girl rolled out of the fireplace, she must have been around Lily's age. In contradiction to her mother, she hadn't been able to maintain her balance and she had landed – not so very gently – on her knees. She cursed loudly.

"Elizabeth!" her mother gave her a look of disapproval.

The girl mumbled something incomprehensible and tore herself away from her mother, who had been trying to clean her clothes.

"Mum, it was just the way I liked it!"

Then she noticed Lily.

"Hi," she said friendly.

Lily answered with an apprehensive: "Hello."

Elizabeth looked like her mother. The same long, black hair and brown eyes, but her nose was quite different and she had a more curls in her hair.

"I'm Lizzy," the girl said and she offered her hand.

Lily took her hand and shook it: "Lily."

The girl smiled: "Lizzy and Lily, we're destined to be best friends."

Lily smiled broadly about Lizzy's enthusiasm. Lily herself didn't really make friends easily, but this girl appeared to have no problems with it.

When a boy stepped out of the fireplace, Lily didn't even pay attention to him.

"Ah, the Hogwarts Express," the boy sighed nostalgically and looked at the red train.

"This is my brother Nicolas," Lizzy introduced him.

Nicolas heard his name and, he too, freed himself from his mother's grasp who was trying to get the dust off his clothes too. Nicolas was older than his sister. He didn't resemble his mother at all, but looking at the man who had just stepped out of the fireplace, Lily noticed he looked just as much like his father as Lizzy looked like her mother. Nicolas had the same handsome face as his father, but his hair was a little longer and it fell across his forehead. Just like his sister, his mother and his father, Nicolas had this natural charm that made him quite attractive.

He turned to his sister.

"Did I hear my name being called?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, bored.

"I was introducing you to my new best friend!"

Nicolas looked at Lily and shook her hand."

Nicolas. But all of my friends call me Nick. And if I should believe my little sister, you'll become a friend, since I have been given the task of keeping an eye on this angel at school."

Lily smiled when she saw Lizzy's face, who apparently didn't like being called 'little sister' and 'angel'.

"Tsk, if you hear him talking you would think he's 10 years older. It's only 3 years!" she spat at him, but Lily could tell she wasn't really angry. Her brother seemed to know this too, because he went on:

"Shall we find us a compartment? I had to promise mum to sit with Lizzy on her first ride to Hogwarts. Otherwise she would be so hopelessly alone. I kept telling her she _is_ hopeless, but she wouldn't listen." He shrugged his shoulders, smile on his face.

"Go on, you find yourselves a seat, I'll heave these heavy trunks inside." He pointed at Lily and Lizzy's trunks.

Relieved and thankful to not have to carry the trunk inside herself, Lily grabbed Cuddly's basket and followed Lizzy to the train.

They walked down the corridor and looked through windows and doors. Finally, they found an empty one and went in. They both sat on the side of the window, facing each other and Lily started opening Cuddly's basket. A cold rush of air made her look up and she noticed Lizzy had opened the window to talk to her parents. Lily wished her parents could somehow reach the platform as well.

"Phew, you girls certainly picked the one furthest away, huh?"

Panting, Nick entered the compartment and sat himself down next to Lily.

"Let me catch my breath and I'll heave them onto the luggage rack."

Lily felt sorry for him and offered him to help.

"It's okay. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I couldn't even put these trunks of these beautiful ladies on the luggage rack?"

Lily blushed lightly on being called beautiful, but Lizzy laughed out loud.

"Gentlemen? Come _on._"

"All right. Would this young lady care to heave her trunk up there by herself?" Nick asked with a faked angry look on his face. Lizzy stuck out her tongue and turned to face the window and said goodbye to her parents.

A few moments later, the trunks were where they should be and Nick had changed seats with Lily so he could say goodbye to his parents too. Lily looked at her watch and noticed it was already three minutes to eleven. The – already familiar – nerves kicked in, but less than the night before. At least at this moment, she already had two new friends, one of them who was probably going to turn out as her best friend! She heard the whistle announcing the departure of the train and Lizzy gave her mother one last kiss.

"Bye, dear! Bye Nicolas! Bye Lily!"

By then, the train started moving and soon, the platform wasn't even visible any more. Cuddly was whimpering a little. Lily unbuckled the belts on her basket.

"Is it okay if I leave him out of his basket?" Lily asked them. "He's been in there for so long."

"No problem, Lil. Is it okay if I leave my darling out too?"

Nick suddenly showed her a terrarium with a giant, black spider in it. Lily couldn't refrain herself from screaming and turned away from it. Lizzy stared at the spider, disgusted.

"Ew. What an awfully scary beast that is, Nick! I thought Dad had told you to leave it at home?"

"But she would have been so lonely," Nick pouted. "No worries, Lily, I won't let her loose."

Lily had shoved as far away from the spider as she could and sat there, staring at the spider with a mixture of loathing and disgust. She had always been petrified of spiders. She smiled weakly and Lily quickly bend over Cuddly's basket. The little, snow-white kitten jumped on the empty seat next to Lizzy, curled up and started purring loudly.


End file.
